WX-78 quotes
This page lists all of WX-78's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. WX-78 (Base Game) Tools *Axe- "A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER" *Luxury Axe- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Shovel- "IT HAS MANY USES" *Regal Shovel- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Pickaxe- "MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED" *Opulent Pickaxe- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Razor- "EXFOLIATE" *Razor (can't shave)- "THAT IS NOT A VALID SHAVE TARGET" *Razor (nothing left)- "THERE IS NO STUBBLE TO SHAVE" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "DANGER! TARGET IS AWAKE" *Hammer- "DECONSTRUCTION" *Pitchfork- "I ENJOY ITS POINTY PARTS" Lights *Campfire (upon being built)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" *Campfire (high)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" *Campfire (normal)- "IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING" *Campfire (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" *Campfire (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" *Campfire (burned out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "WARMTH AND LIGHT" *Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" *Fire Pit (normal)- "THIS FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" *Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" *Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" *Fire Pit (burned out)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" *Torch- "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE" *Torch (run out)- "TORCH EXHAUSTED" *Miner Hat- "SUPPORTS HANDS-FREE OPERATION" *Miner Hat (run out)- "TORCH EXHAUSTED" *Pumpkin Lantern- "IT HAS AN EERIE LIGHT" *Lantern- "LIGHT THE WAY, FRIEND" Survival *Backpack- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE" *Piggyback- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE V2.0 *Bird Trap- "STUPID BIRDS. HA." *Bug Net- "HARVEST INSECTS" *Fishing Rod- "I DO NOT LIKE WATER" *Straw Roll- "SLEEP( 1000 )" *Fur Roll- "COMFORT IS AN ILLUSION" *Tent- "I CAN REBOOT IN THERE" *Trap- "I AM ADEPT AT WEAVING" *Honey Poultice- "TEMPORARY MAINTENANCE DEVICE." *Healing Salve- "KILL MICROLIFE TO SAVE MACROLIFE" *Heat Stone- "IT WARMS MY COLD CHASSIS" *Heat Stone (cold)- "A DECEPTIVELY SIMPLE DEVICE" *Heat Stone (warm)- "IT WARMS MY COLD CHASSIS" *Heat Stone (hot)- "TEMPERATURE AT MAXIMUM" *Umbrella- "THIS WILL KEEP ME RUST-FREE" *Compass- "A DEVICE THAT SHOWS WHERE I AM GOING" Food *Crock Pot- "I CAN REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS" *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "MORE TIME IS REQUIRED" *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE" *Crock Pot (finished)- "THE COOKING PROCESS IS DONE" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "IT IS CURRENTLY NOT ACTIVE" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "LIFE IS INNEFICIENT" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "ITS RESOURCES ARE EXHAUSTED" *Ice Box- "CARRY ON, MY FRIGID BROTHER" *Drying Rack- "I SHOULD HANG EXPIRED MEATSACKS HERE" *Drying Rack (drying)- "MEATSACKS TAKE TIME TO DRY" *Drying Rack (finished)- "I HAVE NEW PROTEINS" Science *Science Machine- "MOTHER?" *Alchemy Engine- "HELLO, FRIEND" *Winterometer- "HELLO, FRIEND" *Rainometer- "WELCOME, BROTHER." *Lightning Rod- "SURGE PROTECTION" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "BACKUP POWER" *Gunpowder- "PUTS THE POW IN POWDER" Fight *Spear- "BRING IT, FLESHLINGS" *Ham Bat- "TASTE IRONY AND DIE, FLESHLINGS." *Boomerang- "REUSABLE PROJECTILE." *Boomerang (hit self)- "ERROR, CATCH FAILED" *Blow Dart- "A SHARP PROJECTILE." *Sleep Dart- "THESE CREATURES ARE SO MANIPULABLE" *Fire Dart- "A WEAPON OF MINOR DESTRUCTION" *Football Helmet- "PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT" *Grass Suit- "THIS WILL ADD EXTRA PROTECTION TO MY METAL CASING." *Logsuit- "UPGRADED ARMOUR" *Marble Suit- "EXTRA HEAVY DUTY CASING." *Bee Mine- "IMPROVISED STINGING DEVICE" *Tooth Trap- "THIS WILL PUNCTURE MY ENEMIES' FEET" *Shelmet- "THIS MAKES ME HAPPY" *Snurtle Shell Armor- "HOUSING MODULE" Structures *Bee Box- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Bee Box (some honey)- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Bee Box (full with honey)- "WORK HARDER, BEES!" *Birdcage- "I WILL IMPRISON THE FLESHLINGS" *Birdcage (occupied)- "NOW I HAVE YOU" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "WAKE UP, FLESHLING" *Pig House- "THE FURNITURE IS ALL PIG-SHAPED" *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "THE OCCUPANT MUST BE SLEEPING" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "OCCUPIED" *Hay Wall (inventory)- "NOT VERY GOOD DEFENSES" *Hay Wall (placed)- "THAT SEEMS SUBOPTIMAL" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "WOODEN DEFENSES" *Wood Wall (placed)- "I AM SOMEWHAT REASSURED" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "STONE DEFENSES" *Stone Wall (placed)- "THAT MAKES ME FEEL SAFE" *Chest- "EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" *Chest (full)- "IT IS AT CAPACITY" *Chest (not allowed to store, like as backpack)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" *Sign- "YOU ARE HERE" Turfs *Wooden Flooring- "WOOD GROUND" *Carpeted Flooring- "CARPET GROUND" *Cobblestones- "ROAD PIECE" *Checkerboard Flooring- "MARBLE GROUND" *Turfs- "THE GROUND" Refine *Rope- "IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS" *Boards- "THEY ARE FLATTER NOW" *Cut Stone- "I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROCKS" *Papyrus- "I PREFER DOT MATRIX PAPER" *Purple Gem- "IT IS STRANGE" *Nightmare Fuel- "DEBUGGING RESIDUE" Magic * Meat Effigy- "WHO IS THAT?" * Prestihatitator- "WITH THIS EXTRA POWER I HAVE... MORE POWER!" * Shadow Manipulator- "PERHAPS IT IS TOO POWERFUL." * Pan Flute- "I CAN REBOOT FLESHLINGS WITH THIS" * Night Light- "UNKNOWN LIGHT SOURCE" * Night Armour- "I WILL PROTECT MYSELF WITH NOTHINGNESS" * Dark Sword- "I CAN HACK THIS WORLD" *One-man Band- "AN EXTERNAL SOUND MODULE UPGRADE" *Bat Bat- "AHHAHA! FREE POWER!" *Chilled Amulet- "THIS WILL MAKE A GREAT HEATSINK" *Nightmare Amulet- "I HAVE CREATED THE PERFECT AMULET" *Life Giving Amulet- "ANOMALY DETECTED" *Fire Staff- "THIS STAFF HAS BEEN OPTIMIZED FOR COMBUSTION." *Ice Staff- "ITS MOLECULES ARE BARELY MOVING" *Telelocator Staff- " I WILL CALL IT THE MINION MOVER 3000" *Telelocator Focus (without gems)- "I MUST PROVIDE POWER TO MY CREATION." *Telelocator Focus (with gems)- "IT IS READY FOR USE." *Gem Stand- "IT REQUIRES A BATTERY." Dress *Sewing Kit- "IT JOINS COMPONENTS OF FIBRE TOGETHER" *Rabbit Earmuff- "I WILL UTILIZE THEIR FURRINESS" *Strawhat- "THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT" *Beefalo Hat- "THERE ARE TRACES OF FECAL MATTER EMBEDDED IN THE FIBERS" *Beekeeper Hat- "THE MESH IS SMALLER THAN BEE STINGERS" *Feather Hat- "I STILL CAN NOT FLY" *Winter Hat- "THIS WILL KEEP MY PROCESSOR FROM FREEZING" *Top Hat- "SOPHISTICATED" *Dapper Vest- " VEST HAS HIGH DAPPERNESS QUOTIENT" *Breezy Vest- "TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" *Puffy Vest- "IMPROVED TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" *Bush Hat- "HOW DEMEANING" *Garland- "AT LEAST THEY ARE DEAD" *Walking Cane- "ASSISTED LOCOMOTION DEVICE" Ancient *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "AT CYCLE MINIMUM" *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "CYCLE MINIMUM HAS PASSED" *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "INCREMENTAL INCREASE DETECTED" *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "LEVELS ARE HIGH AND MONOTONIC" *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "THE CYCLE IS SUBSIDING" *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "LEVELS ARE LOW AND DIMINISHING" *The Lazy Forager- "WIRELESS ARM MODULE." *Magiluminescence- "INCANDESCENCE AT 5200000000000000Hz" *Construction Amulet- "ERROR UNKNOWN" *The Lazy Explorer- "TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT TECHNOLOGY" *Star Caller's Staff- "THESE GEMS WORK WELL WITH STICKS." *Deconstruction Staff- "HAHAHA! SUCH A POWERFUL TOOL." *Pick/Axe- "A PRACTICAL TOOL" *Thulecite Crown- "A HEAD-MOUNTED DYNAMIC DAMAGE MITIGATION DEVICE" *Thulecite Club- "A HIGH VELOCITY MASS INFLUENCE DEVICE" *Thulecite Suit- "ANCIENT SHEATHING" *Houndius Shootius- "I NEED TO SET THIS UP PROPERLY." *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "I HAVE TAMED MIGHTY BEASTS TO FIGHT FOR ME." Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "TARGET ACQUIRED" *Evergreen (chopped)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" *Evergreen (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" *Evergreen (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." *Lumpy Evergreen- "PATHETIC TREE, DOESNT DROP BABIES" *Log- "LOG (1) = 0" *Log (burning)- "IT IS A FLAME" *Living Log- "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG" *Charcoal- "COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE?" *Pinecone- "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" *Baby Evergreen- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." *Spiky Tree- "A SPIKY TREE" *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "SPIKY TREE DEFEATED" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "SPIKY TREE INGNITED" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "THE SPIKY TREE IS NO MORE" *Marble Tree- "LOOKS LIKE A VERY TOUGH TREE." *Totally Normal Tree- "NATURE NEVER CEASES TO ANNOY ME" *Living Log- "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG" *Sapling- "POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL" *Sapling (picked)- "IT IS RECHARGING" *Sapling (burning)- "RESOURCE WASTED" *Sapling (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" *Twigs- "STICKS" *Grass Tuft- "IT LOOKS COMBUSTIBLE" *Grass Tuft (picked)- "IT WILL RETURN SOON" *Grass Tuft (barren)- "FERTILIZATION REQUIRED" *Grass Tuft (burning)- "OOPS" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" *Cut Grass- "PLANT MATTER" *Berry Bush- "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSOR" *Berry Bush (picked)- "IT IS REBOOTING" *Berry Bush (barren)- " THE SYSTEM IS DOWN" *Berry Bush (burning)- "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSOR" *Berry Bush (picked up)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" *Reeds- "USEFUL MATERIAL DETECTED" *Reeds (picked)- "REGROWTH REQUIRED" *Reeds (burning)- "TOO HOT" *Cut Reeds- "HOLLOW PLANT MATTER" *Plant- "IT LOOKS EDIBLE" *Plant (growing)- "GO FASTER, PLANT" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" *Marsh Plant- "IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT" *Spiky Bush- "BRAMBLES" *Spiky Bush (after picking it)- "BRAMBLES FIGHT BACK." *Flower- "MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED" *Petals- "I HAVE DESTROYED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. HA." *Evil Flower- "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS? *Dark Petals- "IT WASN'T BEAUTIFUL, BUT I STILL DESTROYED IT. HA." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "RED FUNGUS" *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "IT IS HIDING" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I TOOK IT" Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "HOW INDUSTRIOUS" *Killer Bee Hive- "A BEAUTIFUL EXAMPLE OF EFFICIENCY" *Honeycomb- "ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE" *Hound Mound- "SOMETHING DANGEROUS RESIDES HERE" *Bones- "EXOSKELETON FOR INSIDES. PROVIDES STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY." *Touch Stone- "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?" *Harp Statue- "SOMEBODY FORGOT TO INSTALL THE HEAD MODULE" *Marble Pillar- "CRUMBLING REMAINS. HAH." *Marble- "I SHOULD BUILD A STATUE OF MYSELF." *Merm House- "OUTDATED ABODE" *Merm Head- "THE FISHBEAST IS MORE IDIOTIC LOOKING THAN USUAL." *Pig Head- "THAT PIG WILL FEEL SILLY WHEN HE NOTICES HE HAS LOST HIS HEAD MODULE." *Pig Torch- "IT GIVES HIM PURPOSE" *Basalt Boulder- "INSUFFICIENT DESTRUCTIVE ABILITIES" *Boulder- "LUMPY" *Rocks- "I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY" *Flint- "THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST" *Nitre- "SOME ROCKS ARE BETTER THAN OTHERS" *Gold Nugget- "I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY" *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS" *Grave (dug)- "WORMS AND ICHOR" *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "UNKNOWN PILE FORMAT" *Animal Tracks- "LIFEFORM DETECTED" *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "END OF TRAIL" *Animal Tracks (found)- "DISTANCE TO LIFEFORM: MINIMAL" *Wooden Thing- "WHAT PRIMITIVE "\TECHNOLOGY\"" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I AM CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "SOON I WILL BE FREE OF THIS FILTHY REALM" *Ring Thing- "HOW DELIGHTFULLY INORGANIC" *Crank Thing- "I'M MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF" *Box Thing- "THIS WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" *Metal Potato Thing- "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER" *Wormhole (closed)- "I WANT TO STEP ON IT" *Wormhole (open)- "THIS MEAT TUBE WILL SERVE MY PURPOSES" *Wormhole (exited)- "MY INPUTS ARE FULL OF SLIME" *Pond- "ERROR. STAY AWAY." *Skeleton- "HAH, IT DIED, TYPICAL HUMAN MISTAKE." *Skeleton (own)- "DOES NOT COMPUTE" *Spider Den- "SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" *Spider Egg- "SPIDER POTENTIAL = 6" *Rabbit Hole- "THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS" *Walrus Camp- "I CAN HEAR A FAINT OORKING" *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "WHERE ARE THEY" Nature - Caves *Plugged Sinkhole- "DECENT BLOCKED. HOW TO PROCEED?" (misspelled in-game) *Sinkhole- "DESCENT?" *Rope to Surface- "SOLAR ARRAY NEED REFUELING." *Mushtree- "IT IS USEFULLY BRIGHT" *Red Mushtree- "SHINY RED" *Green Mushtree- "SHINY GREEN" *Light Flower- "POWER SOURCE UNKNOWN" *Light Bulb- "BIOLUMINESCENCE IS GROSS" *Stalagmite- "ROCK CONTAINING ROCKS" *Stalagmite (pointy)- "ROCK WITH ROCKS" *Spilagmite- "SPIDERS DETECTED" *Slurtle Mound- "THEY DONT WEAR THEIR SHELLS IN THERE" *Rabbit Hutch- "THAT IS ONE LARGE CARROT" *Fern- "YOUR CHARMS WILL NOT WORK ON ME, PLANT." *Foilage- "I ENDED A LIFE. YAY." *Cave Banana Tree- "LIFE FINDS A WAY, UNFORTUNATELY" Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue- "A NIGHTMARE INDICATOR" *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "ERROR PSUDOSCIENCE UNWORKABLE" *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "ERROR CAUSALITY COMPROMISED" *Broken Clockworks- "EX-AUTOMATON" *Relic- "I HAVE NO NEED OF THIS." *Cave Lichen- "A SLOW GROWING SYMBIOTE" *Ornate Chest- "CONTENTS PROBABILITIES ARE UNCERTAIN" *Nightmare Light- "AN ANCIENT OPTICAL WAVELENGTH EMITTER" *Thulecite- "A MOST AESTHETICALLY PLEASING MINERAL" *Thulecite Wall- "OLD BUT STILL FUNCTIONAL" Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "HORSE AUTOMATON" *Clockwork Bishop- "REVEREND AUTOMATON" *Clockwork Castle- "ROOK AUTOMATON *Damaged Bishop- "THERE SEEMS TO BE A BUG IN ITS BELIEF CIRCUITS" *Damaged Rook- "LOOSE WIRING DETECTED" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "THREAT DETECTED" *Charlie (attacked by)- "ERROR: UNKNOWN ATTACKER" *Hound- "IT LIVES TO EAT" *Red Hound- "IT LIVES TO BURN" *Blue Hound- "IT LIVES TO FREEZE" *Hound's Tooth- "MASTICATING EDGE" *Spider- "THREAT DETECTED" *Spider (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" *Spider (dead)- "I WIN" *Spider Warrior- "HIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" *Spider Warrior (dead)- "I WIN" *Spider Gland- "I HARVESTED IT'S ORGANS" *Silk- "SPIDER INNARDS" *Krampus- "STOP! THIEF!" *Krampus Sack- "STORAGE MODULE 2.0" *Merm- "ANIMATED SEAFOOD" *Tentacle- "BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING" *Tentacle Spike- "IT IS VICIOUS" *Tentacle Spots- "NOT FOR THE SQUEMISH" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "SENSORS DETECT SOMETHING BENEATH" *Baby Tentacle- "DANGER! DANGER!" *Pig Guard- "HOSTILE DETECTED" *Werepig- "ERROR: ANOMALY" *Ghost- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" *Mactusk- "I DON'T LIKE THE LOOK OF HIM" *Weetusk- "PATHETIC" *Walrus Tusk- "IT WASN'T MUCH HELP TO IT'S ORIGINAL OWNER" *Tam o' Shanter- "SMELLS LIKE MAMMAL" *Mosquito- "IT STEALS LIFE FROM OTHERS" *Mosquito (picked up)- "I DARE YOU TO STAB ME WITH YOUR KNIFE." *Nearby Mosquitoes- "WHY WOULD THEY COME FOR ME?I HAVE NO BLOOD,MUST I KILL YOU ALL WITH NO HARM DONE TO ME?" *Cave Spider- "AN ARMOURED SPIDER" *Spitter- "A PROJECTILE SPIDER" *Batilisk- "FLYING RAT" *Snurtle- "DIFFERENT SHELL, SAME SLUG" *Slurtle- "HE HAS A SHELL LIKE ME" *Slurtle Slime- "NOT LOGICAL" *Broken Shell- "THEY DON'T FIT BACK TOGETHER *Lureplant- "AWW, IT'S JUST AS EVIL AS I AM." *Fleshy Bulb- "THE POWER TO START LIFE." *Eye Plant- "EXTERNAL SIGHT MODULES." *Slurper- "IT VIOLATED MY SMELLING MODULE" *Ancient Guardian- "THIS MEAT HAS A POINTY END" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "VERTICAL SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" *Depths Worm (emerged)- "THREAT IMMINENT." *Depths Worm (lure)- "THAT PLANT SEEMS SUSPICIOUS." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "WARNING. LIFE DETECTED." Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- "IT STINKS OF MEAT" *Beefalo (following)- "FOLLOW ME WITHOUT QUESTION." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER" *Beefalo (shaved)- "I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD." *Beefalo Wool- "EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS" *Beefalo Horn- "UNHYGENIC" *Baby Beefalo- "IT IS STILL INITIALIZING" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "REST FUNCTION ACTIVATED" *Nearby Bees- "BEES!" *Bee- "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." *Bee (picked up)- "ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING" *Killer Bee- "IT HAS A STINGER AND A BAD ATTITUDE" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "WARNING: KILLER BEE IN MY POCKET" *Stinger- "WARNING: TOXINS PRESENT" *Pig- "THEY EXIHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE" *Pig (following)- "DO MY BIDDING" *Pig (dead)- "OOPS" *Pig Skin- "THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING" *Bunnyman- "ITS METABOLISM OFFENDS ME" *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- "FUZZY BUNNY NUMBER ONE" *Frog- "POTENTIAL BUNWICH" *Frog (sleeping)- "I SHOULD HARVEST IT *Frog (dead)- "I WIN" *Koalefant- "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" *Winter Koalefant- "IT RADIATES WITH MEAT WARMTH" *Rock Lobster- "MY SHELL IS NICER" *Pengull- "BIRD CAN'T FLY?" *Splumonkey- "AN EVEN DUMBER HUMANOID." Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY" *Butterfly (picked up)- "SQUISH" *Crow- "IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS" *Crow (picked up)- "NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YOU?" *Jet Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" *Redbird- "GREETINGS, RED BIRD" *Redbird (picked up)- "SQUASH" *Crimson feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" *Snowbird- "A FOOLISH BIRD" *Snowbird (picked up)- "JUST A FEATHERY BLOB" *Azure Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" *Gobbler- "THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD" *Eye Bone- "IT IS THE DRM KEY FOR THE STORAGE UNIT" *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "SLEEP( 1000)" *Ashes of Eye Bone- *Chester- "THIS EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTINENT" *Rabbit- "IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM" *Rabbit (picked up)- "I HOLD ITS TINY LIFE IN MY HANDS" *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS" *Fireflies (picked up)- "THEY ARE VERY LIGHT" *Mandrake- "IT IS A PLANT" *Mandrake (following)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" *Mandrake (dead)- "I HAVE KILLED IT. GOOD." *Mandrake (cooked)- "I HAVE KILLED IT TWICE. HA." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "CPU REBOOTED" Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "IT IS EMPTY" *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I WANT THAT EGG" *Tallbird Egg- "IS IT STILL ALIVE?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE" *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "CRACK DETECTED" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "TRACES OF BEAK DETECTED" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "IT CANNOT VENT EXCESS HEAT" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "IT REQUIRES WARMTH" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "LIFE IS AN ANNOYINGLY SLOW PROCESS" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "SOMETHING IS EMERGING" *Smallbird- "IT LOOKS PATHETIC" *Smallbird (hungry)- "IT REQUIRES INPUT" *Smallbird (starving)- "IT IS ALMOST OUT OF FUEL" *Smallish Tallbird- "ANGST DETECTED" *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " IT NEEDS FOOD" *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "IT IS STARTING TO BEHAVE IRRAITONALLY *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "OUCH" Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "WARNING: MOBILE TREE" *Spider Queen- "THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY" *Spider Hat- "IT WIRELESSLY TRANSMITS THOUGHTS TO SPIDERS" *Deerclops- "DANGER! THREAT INCOMING!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "A GIANT ORGANIC LENS" *Ancient Guardian- "THIS MEAT HAS A POINTY END" *Guardian's Horn- "I HAVE TAKEN A TROPHY TO PROVE MY MIGHT." Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "HE IS UNKNOWN" *Pig King- "THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG" *Wes (trapped)- "SILENT HUMAN TRAPPED BY STATUES" *Abigail- "UNDEAD ALERT" Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "I HATE YOU, EGG" *Bird Egg (cooked)- "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN IMPROVEMENT" *Monster Meat- "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE" *Cooked Monster Meat- "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE" *Monster Jerky- "DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" *Meat- "I WILL ENJOY THIS" *Cooked Meat- "FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER" *Leafy Meat- "A SURPRISINGLY HIGH AMOUNT OF PROTEIN." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "I MADE IT BETTER" *Jerky- "DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" *Drumstick- "LIVING THINGS ARE MADE OF FASCINATING PARTS" *Fried Drumstick- "A TASTE SENSATION" *Fish- "IT HAS RUN OUT OF LIFE. I WIN." *Cooked Fish- "REQUIRES CHIPS" *Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE" *Cooked Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE" *Small Jerky- "DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" *Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE UNPLUGGED" *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE IS EVEN MORE DISGUSTING AND HAIRY THAN NORMAL" *Koalefant Trunk Steak- " MEAT RENDERED INACTIVE. EXCELLENT" *Frog Legs- "REPLACEMENT PART FOR FROGS" *Cooked Frog Legs- "THEY ARE MORE NUTRITIOUS NOW" *Batilisk Wing- "FLYING MECHANISM" *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "BROKEN FLYING MECHANISM" Food - Fruits *Berries- "THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD" *Roasted Berries- "THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRETY" *Cave Banana- "MORE CARBON" *Cooked Banana- "THESE FOOD THINGS ARE SO TEDIUOUS" *Dragon Fruit- "IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES" *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "I SHOULD EAT THIS SOON" *Durian- "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE" *Extra Smelly Durian- "STILL NOT GOOD" *Pomegranate- "IT IS DIFFICULT TO PEEL" *Sliced Pomegranate- "DELECTABLE" Food - Vegetables *Corn- "SAY (CORNY JOKE)" *Popcorn- "EMPTY CALORIES" *Carrot (in the ground)- "ROBOT NEEDS FOOD" *Carrot (picked)- "NUTRITIOUS" *Roasted Carrot- "IT IS FLOPPY NOW" *Pumpkin- "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE" *Hot Pumpkin- "DELICIOUS" *Eggplant- "IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME" *Braised Eggplant- "FANCY" *Red Mushroom- "RED FUNGUS" *Red Cap- "POISONOUS FUNGUS" *Cooked Red Cap- "MODIFIED FUNGUS" *Green Mushroom- "GREEN FUNGUS" *Green Cap- "CULINARY FUNGUS" *Cooked Green Cap- "MODIFIED FUNGUS" *Blue Mushroom- " BLUE FUNGUS" *Blue Cap- "MEDICINAL FUNGUS" *Cooked Blue Cap- "MODIFIED FUNGUS" *Glow Berry- "MAGIC LIGHT BERRY." Food - Crock Pot *Mandrake Soup- "I WIN." *Turkey Dinner- "FESTIVE" *Most recipes- "UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL" *Powdercake- "IT NEVER GOES BAD" *Unagi- "A FANCIER FUEL PACK." Food - Other *Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" *Seeds (specific)- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" *Roasted Seeds- "THEY CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE" *Honey- "IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS" *Butterfly Wings- "IRREDESCENT" *Butter- "THIS IS IMPROBABLE" *Rot- "EVEN I CAN NOT PROCESS THAT" *Rotten Egg- "I AM GLAD I CAN NOT SMELL" Misc Items *Blueprint- "KNOWLEGE WAITING TO BE ABSORBED." *Gears- "OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" *Ash- "All that's left after fire has done it's job." *Red Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY WARM." *Blue Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY COLD." *Yellow Gem- "IT IS RATHER HEAVY" *Green Gem- "PRESSURE AND IMPURITIES HAVE PRODUCED PLEASING PERFECTION" *Orange Gem- "IT SHIMMERS IN MY HANDS" *Beard Hair- "DISGUSTING." *Manure- "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING." *Guano- "MORE POOP. SIGH." *Most Graveyard Trinkets- "USELESS JUNK FROM A BYGONE AGE." *Lying Robot- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." (Reference to the "Space Odyssey 2001") Adventure Mode *Failed- "ABORT. RETRY. FAIL?" *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- "IT APPEARS TO BE MOSTLY UNDERGROUND" *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- "MY MAPPING MODULE CONTAINS NO RECORD OF THIS OBSTRUCTION" *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- "IT IS CARVED WITH PERFECTION" *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- "SEEMS SMALLER THAN PREVIOUS DATA INDICATES" *Divining Rod (Before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "IT WANTS ITS MOTHER" *Divining Rod (cold)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH LOW" *Divining Rod (warm)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH MEDIUM" *Divining Rod (warmer)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH HIGH" *Divining Rod (hot)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH EXTREMELY HIGH" *Divining Rod Base- "ROD COULD BE USEFUL TOOL" *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a key" *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwell's Statue- "HIGH LEVELS OF EVIL DETECTED" *Maxwell's Door- "HE IS NOT MUCH OF A CONVERSATIONALIST" *Maxwell's Phonograph- "IT IS A MUSICAL SLAVE" *Maxwell's Light- "THEY SENSE MY PRESENCE" *Maxwell Statue- "HIGH LEVELS OF EVIL DETECTED." *Maxwell's Toothtrap- "TECHNOLOGY TURNED AGAINST ME" *Maxwell's Toothrap (went off)- *Beemine (Maxwell's)- "AGGRESSIVE LIFEFORMS WITHIN" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "KEY RECEPTICAL" *Nightmare Throne- "MADE FOR SITTING" *Other character on Nightmare Throne- Announcements *Generic- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" *Freezing- "MECHANISMS ARE FREEZING" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "I WILL DESTROY YOU" *Battlecry (on prey)- "EXTERMINATE" *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- *Leaving combat- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" *Leaving combat (prey)- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEES!" *Dusk- "WARNING: NIGHT APPROACHING" *Entering light- "OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE" *Entering darkness- "OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED" *Doing things in the dark- "INSUFFICIENT ILLUMINATION" *Failed to do something- "ACTION NOT AVALIBLE IN CURRENT CONTEXT" *Failed to craft something- "INSUFFICIENT RESOURCES" *Trying to sleep during the day- "SLEEP MODE UNAVALIBLE DURING DAY" *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "CAN NOT SLEEP ON AN EMPTY NUTRIENT PROCESSOR." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "WARNING: THREAT DETECTED. SLEEP MODE DEAVTIVATED" *Hounds are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPACITY" *Eating- "DELICIOUS" *Eating (spoiled food)- "SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD" *Eating (stale food)- "STALE FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD" *Eating (painful food)- "THAT WAS NOT FOOD" *Hungry- "FUEL RESERVE LOW" *Earthquake- "SHAKING EARTH DETECTED" *Lightning struck- "**SYSTEM OVERLOAD**"" *Exiting a cave- "SYSTEMS NOMINAL" Unimplemented objects *Home- "WHO WROTE THAT?" *Treeclump- "CLUMP" *Boat- "BOAT" *Pig tent- "TENT" *Golden Pitchfork- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Deadly Feast- "POISON DETECTED" Removed *Research (high value)- "INFORMATION OVERLOAD" *Research (normal value)- "INFORMATION ADDED" *Research (low value)- "MATERIAL HAS LOW INFORMATIONAL CONTENT" *Bone- "HA. IT DIED. CLASSIC HUMAN MISTAKE." WX-78 (Reign of Giants) Tools * Lights *Endothermic Fire (out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" *Endothermic Fire (very low)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" *Endothermic Fire (low)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL LOW" *Endothermic Fire (medium)- "INVERTED FIRE. STRANGE." *Endothermic Fire (high)- "WARNING FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" *Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" *Endothermic Fire Pit (very low)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" *Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL LOW" *Endothermic Fire Pit (medium)- "THIS ENDOTHERMIC FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" *Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" *Moggles- "DIGGER HAS CURIOUS SIGHT" Survival *Thermal Stone (cool)- "TEMPERATURE SLIGHTLY BELOW NORMAL" *Thermal Stone (cold)- "TEMPERATURE AT MINIMUM" * Pretty Parasol - " MODERATE-STRENGTH PROTECTIVE SCREEN " *Luxury Fan - " EXCELLENT COOLING SYSTEM " *Siesta Lean-to - " I CAN HIBERNATE MY SESSION IN THERE" *Insulated Pack - " INTERIOR THERMALS STABLE " Food * Bucket-o-poop - " BUCKET OF ANIMAL WASTE" Science *Ice Flingomatic (turn on)- "FRIEND IS WHIRRING" *Ice Flingomatic (turn off)- "QUIET FRIEND" *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "FRIEND NEEDS FOOD BADLY" *Electrical Doodad - " GREETINGS, SISTER" Fight *Scalemail- "SCALES FUNCTION SIMILAR TO MINIATURE FLAMETHROWERS" *Morning Star - " WEAPON OF CHOICE " *Weather Pain - " TREACHEROUSLY POWERFUL GUSTS " Structures *Pig House (burnt)- "EMPTY" *Scaled Chest - " CAN HANDLE EXTREMELY HIGH TEMPERATURES" Turfs * Refine * Magic * Dress *Eyebrella - "EYE MATERIAL IS SURPRISINGLY ELASTIC" *Cat Cap - " FURRY HEAD COVERING " *Rain Hat - " INSULATED PROTECTION FROM WATER DAMAGE" *Rain Coat - " PERFECT PROTECTION AT THE COST OF AN INCOMPLETE CIRCUIT" *Fashion Melon - " HAT SEEMS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY FUNCTION " *Ice Cube - " HAT SEEMS DANGEROUS TO MY FUNCTION" *Floral Shirt - " ROBOTS HAVE CASUAL DRESS EVERY DAY " *Hibearnation Vest - " EXTREMELY LUSH VEST " *Summer Frest - "PREVENTS INTERNAL SYSTEMS FROM REACHING HAZARDOUS TEMPERATURES " Nature - Plants *Birchnut - "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" *Birchnut Sapling- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." *Birchnut Tree- "TARGET ACQUIRED" *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" *Cactus- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER PRESENT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION." *Cactus (picked)- "NO NUTRIENT-RICH MATERIAL REMAINING AT THIS TIME" *Cactus (picking)- "DAMAGE DETECTED" *Roasted Birchnut- "THE TREE HAS BEEN KILLED AND TURNED INTO NUTRIENTS" *Tumbleweed- "IT COULD CONTAIN MANY THINGS" *Withered Berry Bush- "THE SYSTEM HAS OVERHEATED" *Withered Crop- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" *Withered Grass- "NEEDS IMPROVED COOLING SYSTEM" *Withered Sapling- "TEMPERATURE IS OVER RECOMMENDED LEVELS" Nature - Objects *Bone Shards- "PIECES OF STRUCTURAL SUPPORT SYSTEM" *Burrow- "HOME OF SMALL DIGGER" *Collapsed Rabbit Hole- "UNDERGROUND TUNNEL NETWORK HAS COLLAPSED" *Glommer's Statue- "STONE INSECT" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "SMASHED STONE INSECT" *Hollow Stump- "LIFE LOOP ITERATING" *Melted Mini Glacier- "USELESS CONFIGURATION OF WATER" *Merm Head (burnt)- "TRIAL BY FIRE" *Mini Glacier- "I REQUIRE AN ICEBREAKER" *Raised Dirt- "MINOR SEISMIC ACTIVITY DETECTED" *Rundown House (burnt)- "DILAPIDATED ABODE" Mobs - Monsters *Birchnut Tree- "THE MONSTER WITHIN REARS ITS HEAD" *Birchnutter- "ANOTHER HORRIBLE OFFERING OF THE NATURAL WORLD" * Varg - " IT LIVES TO EAT LARGE THINGS " Mobs - Neutral Animals *Catcoon- "CLAWS OUT" *Cat Tail- "TAIL ACQUIRED" *Volt Goat- "DOES IT HAVE MECHANICAL INSIDE?" *Volt Goat Horn- "THIS IS A GOOD HORN" * Buzzard - " GARBAGE COLLECTOR LIFEFORM " Mobs - Passive Animals *Glommer - "SENTIENT VERSION OF STONE INSECT" *Glommer's Flower- "ESPECIALLY RIGID FLOWER" *Glommer's Goop - "SLIME OF UNCLEAR ORIGINS" *Glommer's Wings - "ESPECIALLY RIGID WINGS" *Wormmole- "SOURCE OF SEISMIC ACTIVITY DISCOVERED" Mobs - Bosses * Moose/Goose - " ANALYSIS RESULTS UNCERTAIN" *Down Feather- "FEATHERS FROM STRANGE LIFEFORMS" *Moose Egg- "PROBES UNABLE TO PENETRATE EXTERIOR SHELL" *Mosling- "OFFSPRING OF UNCERTAIN MAKEUP" * Bearger - " HIBERNATION IMMINENT" * Thick Fur - " MAXIMALLY THICK FUR " * Dragonfly - " HIGH TEMPERATURE RADIATING FROM FLYBEAST" * Dragonfly Saliva (Hot) - " SALIVA AT HAZARDOUS TEMPERATURE LEVELS" * Dragonfly Saliva (Cooled) - " SALIVA HAS COOLED AND IS APPROACHABLE" * Scales - " FLAME-TREATED BODY PLATING " Mobs - Other * Food - Meats * Food - Fruits * Watermelon - " SPHERE OF JUICE" * Grilled Watermelon - " HOT JUICE" Food - Vegetables *Cactus Flesh- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER REMAINS" *Cactus Flower- "REASON FOR BARRIER" *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER REMOVED" Food - Crock Pot * Melonsicle - " WATERMELON ON ICE " * Ice Cream - " SWEET DIARY " * Guacamole - " METHODS SEEM SUSPECT " * Spicy Chili - " SPICE MAGNITUDE EXTREMELY HIGH " * Trail Mix - " HIGHLY NUTRITIONAL " * Flower Salad - " SO MUCH CELLULOSE " Food - Other *Ice- "AT LEAST IT IS SOLID WATER" Misc *Old Bell- "BZZ BZZ BZZ" * Skeleton (Player's)- " DOES NOT COMPUTE " Announcements *Burnt- "WARNING HANDS NOT EQUIPPED FOR HIGH TEMPERATURES" *Deerclop's Approaching- "WARNING LARGE ATTACKER INCOMING" *Lightning Miss- "CIRCUIT INCOMPLETE. NO CHARGE RECEIVED." *Overheating- "COMPONENTS OVERHEATING" *Smoldering Item- "OBJECT NEARING IGNITION POINT" *Tree Shelter- "PROTECTIVE BRANCHES DETECTED" *Wetness (low)- "WARNING WATER LEVELS RISING" *Wetness (medium)- "WARNINGERROR WATR LEV" *Wetness (high)- "ERROR ERRORERROR WWATEER LVVVVLS CATTSTROPHICC" Trivia *When inspecting Evil Flowers WX-78 asks "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS?", a reference to Bender, a robotic character from Futurama. *When examining the Lying Robot, WX-78 says "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." This is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. *When examining the Metal Potato Thing, WX-78 says "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER". This is reference to GLaDOS from Portal 2. *When WX-78 examines the Touch Stone it says: "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC" as a reference to the song "Do you believe in magic" created by The Lovin' spoonful in 1965. *Its battlecry "EXTERMINATE" is a reference to the Daleks of Doctor Who. *WX-78, as with most other characters, is clearly puzzled at Gold (which easily chips) having more durability than Stone (which, as what could be worked out from its aesthetics, is a highly durable metamorphic rock ), which is an inversion of the "durability scale" in real life. *WX-78's quote, "IT'S A TRAP", is a possible reference to Admiral Ackbar's famous quote in Star Wars,'' Return of the Jedi''. pl:Cytaty WX-78 Category:Character Quotes